SAVE ME
by Isis Janet
Summary: Chicos les tenemos un aviso en cuanto a este fic, no se asusten no es nada malo, el fic continua pero con un nuevo usuario, la cuenta fue crada por ambas escritoras, lamentamos los inconvenientes que ocasionamos. Link en el cap 3
1. Prologo

_**Primeramente: Los personajes no nos pertenecen, le pertenecen a la gran Stephenie Meyer, nosotras solo los tomamos prestados para nuestro fic.**_

Hola a todos, aquí su servidora (Isis Janet) y Sheccid de Chiva se han unido para traerles este fic, el cual es diferente a todos los que aquí hemos leído (bueno solo en español), y bueno ustedes podrán comprobarlo al leerlo; este fic se sitúa durante Luna Nueva solo que modificamos el curso de los acontecimientos por lo que contiene un poco de Spoiler de Amanecer, aunque no es mucho, pero no esta de mas advertirles.

Nota: Tomamos algunas partes casi literalmente del libro Luna Nueva, así que no piensen que nos estamos adueñando esos diálogos, debido a los acontecimientos futuros era indispensable, pero como notaran los hemos adaptado a nuestras necesidades.

Sin más por el momento nos vemos al final.

* * *

**SAVE ME**

Prologo.

Me encontraba nuevamente en mi habitación, oscura como todo mi pasado. Hace aproximadamente 6 meses fui transformada, o eso parece, ya que la noción del tiempo para nosotros es muy diferente; no se que era de mi vida humana, lo único que se con cierta certeza es que me llamo Bella, y eso se debe a 2 de mis 3 recuerdos humanos que aun conservo, de lo demás, no se; no se si tengo o tuve hermanos, hermanas, una mamá o un papá, o incluso si tuve amigos, ja, y de hecho ni siquiera recuerdo el nombre de las personas en mis recuerdos; pero ahora eso no importa, la vida que tuve antes ya no existe, y de forma literal es verdad ya que todo en mi mundo pasado es oscuridad. Como dije antes solo conservo 3 recuerdos de mi vida humana, los cuales fácilmente puedo enlistar:

El primero de ellos es de un hermoso joven de piel extremadamente pálida, cabellos color bronce y unos hermosos ojos dorados, me hubiera gustado que fuera un recuerdo alegre, pero no, parece ser que mi mente humana solo me permitió guardar las cosas tristes como comprobarán continuación.

/-/Recuerdo/-/

"_- Bella, no quiero que me acompañes - pronunció el hermoso joven de forma concisa y precisa sin apartar sus hermosos y fríos dorados ojos de mi rostro._

_- ¿Tú... no... me quieres? - respondí, confundida._

_- No - me respondió el y sus ojos se llenaron de dolor._

_- Bien, eso cambia las cosas - no se ni porque dije eso._

_- En cierto modo, te he querido, por supuesto, pero lo que pasó la otra noche me hizo darme cuenta de que necesito un cambio. Porque me he cansado de intentar ser lo que no soy - me miró de nuevo, su rostro lucia completamente diferente - He permitido que esto llegara demasiado lejos y lo lamento mucho._

_- No - fue cuando tome conciencia de que algo malo seguía - No lo hagas - suplique._

_Me observo durante un instante._

_- No me convienes, Bella - en ese momento sus palabras rompieron algo dentro de mí._

_- Si... es eso lo que quieres."_

/-/Fin del recuerdo/-/

Lo ultimo que recuerdo es haberme quedado sola en una especie de bosque y después todo se torno en oscuridad. Mi siguiente recuerdo es parecido, solo que en este el chico es moreno, de pelo negro y ojos oscuros.

/-/Recuerdo/-/

"_- Lo que intento decirte, Bella, es que yo no... no soy lo bastante bueno para seguir siendo tu amigo, ni ninguna otra cosa. No soy quien era. No soy bueno._

_- ¡¿Qué?! - lo miré fijamente, me sentía confusa y consternada - ¿Qué estás diciendo? Eres mucho mejor que yo. ¡Eres bueno! ¿Quién te ha dicho lo contrario? - recuerdo haberlo mirado a los ojos antes de continuar - ¡Eso es totalmente falso! ¡No le permitas que te lo diga!._

_- Nadie ha tenido que decirme nada. Sé lo que soy – su rostro se mostró muy duro._

_- Eres mi amigo, eso es lo que eres. No... - pero no pude terminar ya que se dio la vuelta alejándose de mi._

_- Lo siento, Bella - su voz me sonó como un murmullo roto antes de alejarse de mi."_

/-/Fin del recuerdo/-/

Y después de esto todo se volvió negro nuevamente. Y finalmente mi último y más nítido recuerdo es el ardor en todo mi cuerpo, como si me estuvieran quemando viva y mis gritos resonando en mis oídos, así como la voz de alguien que me decía que todo acabaría pronto.

No se porque no recuerdo muchas cosas de mi anterior vida o mas bien casi nada, es algo extraño y hasta el día de hoy me lo sigo preguntando, eso se debe a que mis compañeros si tienen más recuerdos o más bien tenían ya que con el paso del tiempo se han olvidado de ellos. Me dicen que es normal, ya que los sentidos humanos son pobres a comparación de los que ahora poseo, pero aun así, cada vez que trato de recordar solo me topo los 2 primeros y luego nada solo vació; a veces pienso que algo grave debió pasarme y por eso no recuerdo nada, y aunque me gustaría saberlo algo dentro de mi tiene miedo a descubrirlo y eso… me aterra.

*******************************************************************

Aquí nuevamente, y… ¿Qué les pareció? Esperamos sus opiniones.

Un poco sobre nosotras y aprovechamos para hacernos un poco de publicidad:

_Para acceder a los link copien y peguen en la barra de dirección de su navegador y quiten los espacios en blanco._

**Sheccid de Chiva; link del perfil:**

www. fanfiction. net /u/768750/Sheccid_de_Chiva

Autora de los siguiente fic en proceso:

-_Devuelveme el amor – Sailor Moon_

www. fanfiction. net /s/4566832/1/Devuelveme_el_amor

-_La guerrera Mistica el legado del universo – Sailor Moon_

www. fanfiction. net /s/4567234/1/La_guerrera_Mistica_el_legado_del_universo

-_Del crepusculo al Amanecer Un amor Peligroso – Sailor Moon_

www. fanfiction. net /s/4157768/1/Del_Crepusculo_al_Amanecer_Un_amor_Peligroso

-_Anochecer – Twilight_

www. fanfiction. net /s/4424769/1/Anochecer

/ / / / ………. / / / /

_Para acceder a los link copien y peguen en la barra de dirección de su navegador y quiten los espacios en blanco._

**Isis Janet; link del perfil:**

www. fanfiction. net /u/1463440/Isis_Janet

Autora de los siguiente fic en proceso:

-_La Ultima Transformación – Sailor Moon_

www. fanfiction. net /s/3997197/1/La_Ultima_Transformacion

-_Acaso el amor no es para siempre? – Sailor Moon_

www. fanfiction. net /s/4024063/1/Acaso_el_amor_no_es_para_siemprer

-_El poder del verdadero amor – Sailor Moon_

www. fanfiction. net /s/4032861/1/El_poder_del_verdadero_amor

**Terminados**:

-_Un Sueño – Sailor Moon (One Shot de 2 capitulo)_

www. fanfiction. net /s/4221818/1/Un_Sueno

-_Nunca te hare llorar – Twilight (Song Fic)_

www. fanfiction. net /s/4518190/1/Nunca_te_hare_llorar

-_Remordimientos – Twilight (One Shot)_

www. fanfiction. net /s/4618833/1/Remordimientos

& & & & & & & & & & &

Como habrán podido notar somos fans de Twilight y de Sailor Moon, por lo cual les anexamos los links de nuestros escritos, para que en caso de que estén interesados nos visiten.

No olviden dejarnos sus comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, críticas, saludos o lo que gusten, ya que con ello podremos mejorar los aspectos que nos indiquen.

Sin más por el momento se despiden:

Sheccid de Chiva e Isis Janet, nos estamos leyendo pronto.


	2. Capitulo 1

_**Los personajes no nos pertenecen, le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, nosotras solo los tomamos prestados para nuestro fic.**_

Hola a todos, pues ahora si les traemos el primer capitulo disfrútenlo y nos vemos al final.

Nota: Contiene un poco de spoiler de Amanecer.

Advertencia: contiene escenas un poco fuertes.

**SAVE ME**

Capitulo 1.

Edward POV

Me encontraba como siempre en mi habitación, mirando a la nada y reprochándome mentalmente por mi gran estupidez; hacia mas de 5 meses que nadie sabía nada de Bella, ella había desaparecido durante un recorrido a Washington que la escuela había organizado; su padre completamente desesperado había conseguido localizar a Carlisle, solo para asegurarse que Bella no hubiera escapado conmigo; recuerdo que durante esos días aun me encontraba persiguiendo a Victoria por Suramérica, Carlisle me había llamado para pedirme que regresara de inmediato, no quiso decirme a que se debía la urgencia, lo cual hizo que yo no tardara mucho en llegar a Denali por la preocupación, donde vivíamos ahora.

Recuerdo que al llegar a la entrada de la casa pude sentir una gran tensión en el ambiente, y al escuchar los pensamientos de mi familia con respecto a que Charlie llegaría en un par de horas, sentí que mi mundo se había acabado, sabia que la única razón por la Charlie nos buscaría seria para decirnos que… no pero no podía pensar en eso, no claro que no, tenia que confirmarlo primero, así que sin mas entre a nuestra casa.

La primera en saludarme fue Esme, me imagino que ya sabían la hora exacta de mi llegada por Alice, por lo que no me sorprendió que mi madre me recibiera con un abrazo y con palabras de consuelo.

-Hijo tienes que estar tranquilo, aun no sabemos nada.

-Alice – me separe un poco de mi madre para buscar a mi hermana, la cual se encontraba sentada al lado de su marido Jasper; mi hermana se masajeaba las sienes y Jasper por su parte le daba un masaje en los hombros.

"_Lo siento Edward pero no veo nada_" – mi cuerpo se tenso completamente al escuchar esas palabras, mi madre inmediatamente lo noto.

-Edward – dudo unos segundos antes de continuar – deberíamos esperar a su padre.

-¿Que fue lo que les dijo? – pegunte mirando los hermosos ojos de mi madre, ella me soltó de su maternal abrazo y me guió hasta el despacho de mi padre.

El pequeño tramo que debíamos recorrer desde la entrada al despacho se me hizo eterno, en mi mente se formaron millones de escenarios sobre lo que le pudo pasar a Bella, algunos eran mas prometedores que otros donde ella… no, no podía pensar en eso, si eso llegara a pasar, no me quedaría otro camino que un pequeño viaje a Italia, ya que como una vez le dije, sin ella no podría vivir, por lo que mi subconsciente me obligo a apegarme a las teorías de que ella estaba bien, y que yo la encontraría, debía hacerlo.

Al entrar al despacho observe a mi padre mirando por el ventanal, sus pensamientos revivían una y otra vez la conversación con Charlie, en la cual exigía verme cuanto antes y hablar personalmente conmigo, ya que el sospechaba que yo había tenido algo que ver con la desaparición de Bella.

-Edward – se giro para mirarme – se que esto debe ser difícil, lo entiendo, pero antes de tomar medidas desesperadas tenemos que saber "_tienes que estar tr_anquilo" – me dijo en sus pensamientos y yo asentí como respuesta – Charlie me llamo hace un par de días, y… quería saber o mas bien me exigió saber si Bella estaba aquí, y luego me dijo que vendría para comprobarlo por el mismo y que…

Pero no lo deje continuar, me moría por saber que había pasado.

-Pero que fue lo que paso – lo mire con ojos suplicantes.

-Esta bien te diré lo que me dijo; hace casi 4 meses Bella desapareció de un recorrido escolar, ninguno de sus compañeros supo que paso con ella, se dieron cuenta de que ella no estaba con ellos cuando abordaron el autobús para regresar a Forks, y fue cuando comenzó la búsqueda, la cual a continuado sin resultado, Charlie me comento que la búsqueda se a extendido al FBI, pero que no han encontrado ninguna pista, por eso mismo Charlie cree que ella escapo para buscarte y que deben estar juntos.

Me quede pensativo, asimilando las palabras de mi padre, ¿como era posible que una persona desapareciera sin dejar rastro?, por lo que no pude evitar que mis pensamientos pesimistas me ganaran y salieran sin mi permiso.

-Ella puede estar muerta – mis padres me miraron fijamente y en sus mentes pude escuchar que me decían que era una posibilidad – Alice debió verla – nuevamente mis pensamientos salieron sin que yo les ordenara.

-Eso es lo que también queríamos discutir – Esme me abrazo.

-Ella vio algo verdad – mi padre me miro fijamente – ¿que vio?.

-Será mejor que ella te lo diga, Alice – llamo a mi hermana que apareció casi inmediatamente.

-Se lo voy a mostrar – me dijo y comenzó a proyectar una serie de imágenes sin sentido, en una de ella Bella se encontraba en una habitación completamente oscura, abrazada así misma, en otra ella se encontraba mirando por una especie de ventana, solo que no pude ver su rostro y finalmente detrás de un hombre, el cual se giro y dejo escapar un grito.

-¿Que significan?, no les encuentro nada coherente – me queje un poco irritado por las inútiles visiones de mi hermana.

-Yo tampoco lo se, como quieres que sepa, si son las únicas visiones que he tenido de ella, las únicas desde hace 3 meses – esto ultimo lo dijo en un susurro, que de no ser por mis poderes de vampiro no habría escuchado.

-¿Como que las tuviste hace 3 meses?, pero eso significaría que ella…

-NO – negó con un grito – no lo digas, ella no puede… no puede estar… no puede, lo habría visto, ella esta viva, pero no se porque no la veo.

No solo era ella, yo también suplicaba porque ella siguiera con vida, y para asegurarme tendría que buscarla, aunque fuera por todo el mundo pero lo haría, ella debía aparecer, y yo me iba a encargar de encontrarla.

-Yo también te acompañare – mis padres y Jasper que se encontraba en la entrada de la habitación miraron a Alice y luego a mi y en sus mentes pude escuchar la pregunta no formulada.

-Tenemos que buscarla.

-Claro que lo haremos, pero primero debemos atender el asunto con Charlie – había olvidado por completo el motivo inicial por el que me encontraba aquí, Charlie, además muy probablemente nos podría proporcionar algo de información adicional

-Claro, no lo he olvidado – mire por unos segundos a mi madre antes de que Alice nos aviara que llegaría en 10 minutos.

Y nuevamente los 10 minutos se me hicieron interminables, parecía que ahora el tiempo estaba en mi contra, las manecillas del reloj se movían demasiado lento, incluso parecía que en lugar de avanzar retrocedían, me encontraba dando mi… ya perdí la cuenta de cuantas vueltas había dado por la sala cuando se escucho el motor de un carro acercándose, levante mi mirada y mis padres asintieron, después de unos segundos el motor se detuvo y se escucho como alguien bajaba del auto y luego sus pasos acercándose a la entrada de la casa y finalmente unos golpes en la puerta.

Mi madre se adelanto para abrir la puerta y saludar a Charlie, que se veía extremadamente serio y cansado – Charlie, buenas tardes, adelante pasa – le indico mi madre y se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

Inmediatamente Charlie recorrió el interior de la casa y cuando me encontró me miro fijamente, podía escuchar lo que planeaba hacer para que dijera la verdad, realmente estaba desesperado – buenas tardes – respondió mirando a mis padres – saben a lo que he venido – me miro.

-Claro y sabes que estamos mas que dispuestos a cooperar, Bella es… alguien importante para nosotros – intervino mi padre y le indico a Charlie que pasara a la sala.

-Me gustaría tener unas palabras con su hijo si me permiten, es cuestión de rutina, por la investigación – agrego rápidamente al ver que mi padre lo iba a interrumpir.

Mis padres me miraron "_estaremos en la cocina_" ambos me dijeron con sus pensamientos y yo asentí, y le indique a Charlie que tomáramos asiento. Nos miramos durante unos segundos, Charlie meditaba su primera pregunta, no quería parecer amenazante o algo parecido, trataba adaptar su rol de policía.

-Mira, se que para nadie es un secreto que tu y mi hija salían cuando vivías en Forks y… después de que te fuiste pues… – en su mente aprecio una imagen de mi amada Bella, pero no era la Bella que yo había dejado, esta Bella se veía vacía, lejana, triste; sentí que mi muerto corazón se encogía de dolor – ella… cambio, se alejo de sus amigos, solo hablaba lo necesario y… bueno así estuvo por un tiempo hasta que un viejo amigo suyo la ayudo y ella volvió a ser como era antes, bueno no exactamente, pero era mas alegre, aunque luego – a su mente llego recuerdo, ella volvía a casa, sus ojos se veían vacíos, llorosos, tristes – no se que paso con Jacob pero se volvió a sumir en ese estado en el que estaba y… la poca alegría que había recuperado la perdió nuevamente – su mirada se ensombreció, y no solo eso, pude notar un poco de ¿ira? – unas semanas después de eso la escuela organizo una salida a Washington, ese día ella… ella desapareció – el silencio reino entre nosotros, la mente de Charlie se debatía entre gritarme o preguntarme de manera tranquila.

-Yo – decido romper el tenso silencio – se que crees que ella esta conmigo pero…

-Por favor, si ella te pidió esto, por favor, solo quiero saber que ella esta bien – la angustia en su voz y sus pensamientos dieron un giro completo – ella es lo mas importante en mi vida, y… y con solo saber y ver que ella esta bien será suficiente, pero por favor.

-Ella no esta conmigo, yo no la eh vuelto a ver desde que dejamos Forks, lamento todo lo que ocasione, me siento responsable por todo.

-Si, tienes razón deberías de sentirte culpable por todo lo que le hiciste pasar – su ira resurgió nuevamente y a su mente llego otra imagen de Bella, como en las anteriores ella se veía vacía, incluso pude notar que se veía mas pálida y con ojeras, como si fuera lo que yo no quería que fuera, pero sabia que era humana, las lagrimas cayendo por sus mejilla me lo confirmaban – sabes por todo lo que paso, no se que fue lo que le dijiste ese día que ella se perdió en el – entrecerró sus ojos – bosque, ¿sabes que ella se perdió en el bosque?, no, como vas a saberlo si tu te habías ido dejándola destrozada, como pudiste, tu… tu te llevaste a mi hija, me la robaste en el momento en que la dejaste – ahora su enojo se convirtió en tristeza y sufrimiento, pude ver como en el borde de sus ojos aparecían unas brillantes lagrimas y eso me hizo sentirme peor de lo que ya me sentía.

Si antes creía que era un monstruo, ahora si podía confirmarlo, había destrozado lo mas hermoso de toda mi existencia, la había abandonado, sabia que ella no estaría bien y ahora esto… su desaparición me lo confirma.

Desde que la noticia de su desaparición nos había sido comunicada, mi familia y yo habíamos comenzado a investigar, ya que su extraña desaparición nos hacia sospechar que no estaba relacionada con un humano si con un… vampiro, eso era lo que mas me asustaba, la idea de que ahora ella fuera… o que ella hubiera muerto en manos de uno de nosotros. De cierta forma creo que prefiero la primera opción, ya que ella de alguna forma seguiría vivía y a mi lado, ¿pero?, por que Alice no la veía, eso también me preocupaba, ya que solo un poderoso vampiro la podría ocultar, uno con el poder de bloquear incluso las visiones de mi hermana y eso realmente me aterraba.

El itinerario para la búsqueda ya estaba completamente planeado, iniciaríamos por localizar a todos los nómadas del norte de América y luego de ahí iríamos hacia el sur, para posteriormente iniciar la búsqueda en el viejo continente. Con ayuda de mi don y el de Jasper sabríamos si alguno de los nómadas se la había topado y así poder saber que había pasado con ella no habría forma de que nos mintieran, de una u otra forma lo sabríamos, y yo sabia que en caso de que alguno desafortunado hubiera cometido el error de… sabría que defraudaría a Carlisle pero ¿que otra opción me quedaba si ya no podía tenerla nunca mas a mi lado? Y después de eso mi destino seria Italia, ya que como una vez le dije a mi amada Bella, yo terminaría con mi vida si ella no estaba mas a mi lado.

& & & & & & & & & &

Bella POV

Otro día mas de entrenamiento, se que dicen que para un vampiro es difícil sentirse agotado, pero en mi caso creo que se aplicaba una excepción; realmente sentía que en cualquier momento mis piernas no podrían sostenerme mas, aunque de hacho el 80% de mi entrenamiento se enfoco a mejorar mi poder, el cual por cierto Santiago considera uno de los mas poderosos que ha visto en sus "cortos" 150 años de vida no mortal, dice que mi poder esta catalogado como "Bloqueador o Escudo", y eso de debe a que puedo proyectar alrededor de mi una especia de campo o escudo, el cual impide que a todos aquellos que están dentro de el les afecte un poder externo, bueno básicamente son los poderes mentales; aunque Santiago dice que es muy probable que con mas practica y entrenamiento también pueda bloquear ataques físicos, lo cual según el seria increíblemente útil.

Nuevamente en mi habitación me acerco a la ventana, para poder observar la calle relativamente vacía, claro como no habría de estarlo si es mitad de la noche, o eso parece por la posición de las estrella ya que el día de hoy no hay luna, se que debo prepararme ya que en unas hora Santiago vendrá por mi para ir a mi habitual día de alimentación. Todos me dicen que es normal que un vampiro se alimente de sangre humana, pero… es como si algo dentro de mí me dijera que existe otra opción, pero ¿como rebatirlo con un grupo de vampiros que llevan alimentándose de humanos por mucho tiempo?, adema Santiago dice que es la única manera, lo bueno es que ahora a mis casi 6 meses de vida vampirica mi cuota de "victimas" ha disminuido ya que ahora solo me alimento 1 vez por semana. Aun puedo recordar y muy claramente los primeros días y mas mis primeras horas, la sed que sentía era horrible pensaba que jamás se apagaría incluso llegue a pensar que mi estomago explotaría o que en cualquier momento se me saldría la sangre que había ingerido, pero no, al parecer eso jamás ocurriría.

También recuerdo algunas cosas bastante graciosas, como el haber destrozado un par de puertas, sillas y no se que mas, cosa que a Santiago no le agrado mucho; ahora soy mas cuidadosa, se como medir mi súper-fuerza; si, digo súper-fuerza ya que soy por aproximadamente 6 meses mas, la mas fuerte vampira aquí.

De pronto un par de golpes en la puerta me saca de mis pensamientos, y mi sorpresa se ve incrementada al darme cuenta de que la oscuridad de la noche ha sido reemplazada por la hermosa luz del sol, lo bueno es que mi habitación solo recibe la luz del atardecer, ya que habría sido un poco incomodo que algún desafortunado humano me hubiera visto a la luz del sol, desafortunado porque no habría vivido para contarlo.

-Adelante – mi visitante entro sin hacer ruido alguno.

-Bella.

-Si – me giro para encarar a mi visitante.

-Nena porque siempre haces esto, sabes que es indispensable que te alimentes, no existe otra forma.

-Lo se Santiago, lo se, pero… es que a veces siento que… no se algo dentro de mi me dice que existen alternativas.

-Y dime que alternativas serian – me mira un poco curioso mientras cruza sus brazos sobre su pecho y espera mi respuesta que nunca llega – vamos no debemos hacer esperar a la comida.

Suspire antes de caminar a la salida de mi habitación y comenzar a caminar por los largo y oscuros pasillos; se que Santiago se siente obligado a cuidarme ya que soy nueva en todo esto de la vida vampirica, además de que el fue quien me encontró y me trajo aquí, el es como mi maestro en todo esto, aunque bueno literalmente lo es, el me ayuda con lo del control de mi poder y de hecho por eso me trajo; un recuerdo el día que lo obligue a contarme eso, de esa conversación ya hace bastante, fue durante mis primeros días aquí, mis primeros días, cuando no quería mas que beber sangre y sentirme frustrada por no recordar quien era, recuerdo que después de mi comida y cuando me sentí relativamente satisfecha decidí encararlo para preguntarle sobre mi pasado, sobre quien era. Se que me porte un poco brusca, de hecho casi le arranco un brazo, me sentía bastante confundida, ya que solo tenia una especia de flashes nada claros de mi vida humana, y eso me frustraba mucho; me explico que se encontraban en una misión al norte de Canadá y que habían estado siguiendo a un vampiro que había roto las reglas, pero claro el no se iba a dejar e intento huir y para mi suerte termino muy cerca de donde me encontraron.

La poca información que pude sacarle ese día Santiago no me dio muchas pistas sobre mi pasado, ya que lo único que me dijo fue que me encontraron en un callejón llorando, y que cuando uno de sus compañeros me quería como su cena el lo detuvo, ya que sintió mi poder; si esa es la habilidad o poder de Santiago, el puede ver o sentir los poderes de los vampiros y humanos con el potencial para desarrollar poderes vampiricos; me dijo que al hablar conmigo no pudo hacer que yo le respondiera "_era como si tu estuvieras muda y _sorda" me dijo, ya que según el en el momento en que se acerco a mi yo me quede mirándolo y que era lo único que hacia; ¿el lugar? Casi tuve que obligarlo a que me dijera de donde me había traído, "Ottawa" fue lo que me respondió, también me dijo algo que me dejo impactada, "_tu familia murió o eso creemos, ya que te encontramos a un par de cuadras de un edificio en llamas, y bueno tu ropa un poco quemada nos lo confirmo_", cuando escuche eso me sentí pero, pero aun así, los flashes que llegaban a mi no se parecía en nada a la descripción del lugar que el me dijo, lo que al principio me hacia dudar de que todo lo que me había dicho fuera verdad, pero al pasar de los días y ver que el se preocupaba por mi, mi forma de penar comenzó a cambiar.

-¿Bella? – Santiago me llamo.

-¿Si?

-¿En que piensas linda? – me miro fijamente.

-En los primeros días que estuve aquí.

-Oh, vaya – continuo "caminando" por el pasillo hasta que llegamos a la puerta de madera que atravesábamos siempre para llegar a la sala de reuniones o mas bien la sala de comida diría yo.

No se porque siempre teníamos que comer ahí, a mi se me hacia mas divertido comer fuera, a mi se me hacia mas emocionante, como aquella vez, si durante mis primeras semanas, estaba cansada del encierro quería salir y divertirme un rato, no se porque no me lo permitían, así que decidí espera hasta que llegue a mi habitación y de ahí "libertad"; los barrotes de la ventana no fueron impedimento con un pequeño empujón de mi parte estos cedieron y luego solo un pequeño salto de unos 5 metros y eso seria todo, nadie se daría cuenta o eso pensé. Al legar al suelo de la calle vacía comencé a caminar por las calles la luz de las lámparas alumbraba bien, aunque la oscuridad total no habría representado obstáculo alguno para mis habilidades, y de pronto un hombre salio de la calle de enfrente, la noche era fresca y una ligera brisa corría por el lugar, lo que hizo que su dulce olor llegara a mi, y en ese momento todo estuvo claro el era mió, en mi boca se empezó a acumular el veneno y el ardor se incremento, la sed se presento nuevamente y con fuerza, apresure mi paso esto tenia que ser rápido, pero no contaba con que el se diera vuelta justo cuando pasábamos bajo una lámpara, me imagine que debió haber visto el color de mi ojos porque lo que hizo al verme fue gritar y eso fue el detonante me lance sobre el. Cuando finalice una voz detrás de mi me pregunto si mi excursión ya había terminado, y fue cuando supe que estaba en problemas, serios problemas; una de las reglas era no alimentarse cerca de casa, por eso la comida era llevada hasta nosotros.

*******************************************************************

Sabemos que el capitulo fue un poco fuerte, mas en la parte de Bella, pero como habrán notado en el prologo, Bella ya no era mas humana y claro que no tuvo la suerte de toparse con vampiros buenos; nos imaginamos que tienen una idea de donde puede estar y si no pues en el siguiente capitulo se los diremos además de que sabrán quien la descubrió y cual fue su castigo, así que no pueden perderse el siguiente capitulo.

Esperamos sus opiniones acerca de este primer capitulo

Y además también nos gustaría agradecer a:

Nota: Sheccid y yo hemos decidido repartirnos las respuestas a sus reviews, por lo que su servidora (Isis) será la encargada de responder los del prologo, y mi colaboradora Sheccid responderá los que dejen en este capitulo, así que sin mas comienzo:

-dark warrior 1000: Hola, si se que tienes muchas preguntas y estas como habrás notado se irán resolviendo poco a poco, no comas ansias, por lo pronto 2 de tus 3 preguntas ya se resolvieron; la como habrás leído en el capitulo, Santiago es quien la transformo, así también como el porque lo hizo y el donde también, se que talvez te confunda el porque el le dice que en Canadá, pero mas adelante lo sabrás, y tu tercera pregunta igual ya esta resuelta, si efectivamente los Cullen ya lo saben y como veras ya empezaron a tomar cartas en el asunto (ósea ya la van a buscar). Bueno si te surge otra duda, comentario o lo que gustes adelante, que para eso estamos, espero que el capitulo te haya gustado. Te mando muchos salu2.

-christti: Hola, si, se que el prologo deja muchas cosas que pensar, y por eso aquí esta el primer capitulo, que te pareció, espero tu opinión, queja, sugerencia o lo que gustes, te mando muchos salu2.

-Fan SM: Si nos unimos, si ya ves es que teníamos que crear suspenso, tu sabes, y como vez Edward ya apareció, y si Bella es vampiro, no tardamos mucho o si. (Si se que no he actualizado, no te preocupes pronto lo haré, lo prometo). Te mando salu2.

-AnnyFanSailorMoon: Hola, respondiendo a algunas de tus preguntas; pronto sabrás con quien esta Bella no desesperes, lo de su memoria se ira aclarando poco a poco con los capítulos, ya veras porque, y si efectivamente Bella es un vampiro. Te mando muchos salu2.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews.

Y finalmente, les dejamos nuestros Links:

_Para acceder a los link copien y peguen en la barra de dirección de su navegador y quiten los espacios en blanco._

**Sheccid de Chiva; link del perfil:**

www. fanfiction. net /u/768750/Sheccid_de_Chiva

**Isis Janet; link del perfil:**

www. fanfiction. net /u/1463440/Isis_Janet

& & & & & & & & & & &

No olviden dejarnos sus comentarios, quejas, sugerencias, críticas, saludos o lo que gusten, no les llevara más de un par de minutos.

Sin más por el momento se despiden:

Sheccid de Chiva e Isis Janet, nos estamos leyendo pronto.


	3. NOTA DE LAS AUTORAS

Hola, les tenemos un aviso, para poder tener un mejor control de sus reviews hemos decido crear una cuenta especial para este fic, asi que acontinuacion les dejamos el link de la historia.

Aprovechando este medio tambien les queremos pedir una enorme disculpa por el retraso del segundo capitulo, el cual podran disfrutar el domingo, y es que lamentablemente por cuestione de salud mi compañera Shecci no pudo enviarme el archivo para checar los ajustes finales y poder publicarlo.

Asi que los invitamos a pasar a leer o dejar sus comentario sobre el fic, y nuevametne una disculpa.

Se despiden por el momento (y de este lado) Shecci y Isis.

Link: (no olviden quitarle los espacios que tiene de mas)

http : / / www . fanfiction . net / s / 4712880 / 1 / SAVE_ME

Y el de nuestro perfil es:

http : / / www . fanfiction . net / u / 1764253 / IsisJanet_y_ShecciddeChiva


End file.
